Au-delà des défauts
by LilySH
Summary: Hermione est timide, Hermione n'est jamais tombée amoureuse. Elle fuit Harry, un homme qui l'observe régulièrement avec haine et arrogance, et qui semble cacher un lourd train de vie. En se rapprochant de cet homme plein de défauts, Hermione ne se doute pas qu'elle tombe dans son piège. (AH)
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour. Bonsoir. Bienvenue._**

**_Je me lance à mon tour dans l'univers des fanfics. Mais avant, quelques petites infos importantes : cette histoire n'est pas adaptée à tout le monde. Elle contient des passages explicites et du langage familier. [ Au moins, vous êtes prévenus... ;) ]_**

**_Les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et d'autres sont le fruit de mon imagination._**

**_C'est bon, j'ai fini, je me tais. Bonne lecture :D_**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_**(Hermione)**_

**_*Nv personnage : M. Higgles_**

Quelle fichue journée !

Je suis complètement crevée, j'ai l'estomac qui gargouille, et c'est à peine si je tiens sur mes jambes. Ma tête est lourde et mes orteils souffrent le martyr dans ces baskets.

Avoir quatre heures de boulot après une journée chargée de cours c'est un véritable calvaire.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai une épaisse chevelure brune, des yeux sombres, de grandes dents, des sourcils broussailleux, et des lunettes trop grosses pour mon visage.

Maman dit que mon visage est si merveilleux qu'il semble avoir été sculpté par des mains magiques. J'ai un peu de mal à la croire quand je me regarde dans la glace ou dans les pupilles d'un étranger. J'ai plus l'impression d'être un machin ambulant, sans nez, ni oreilles, qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, à la fac, je fais souvent l'objet de moqueries. J'aurais un style négligé – tant que je n'ai pas le cul à l'air, moi ça me va – et je serais trop prétentieuse.

— Hermione, tu dors ou quoi ? Le café est bondé...

Merde !

— Excuse-moi... Je vais rattraper mon retard, tout de suite !

Luna et moi sommes les deux serveuses du Higgles Coffee. C'est égoïste de ma part de la laisser bosser toute seule pour somnoler.

— T'as encore passé la nuit à étudier, je parie ?

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas.

— Je voulais m'avancer sur les cours de la semaine prochaine.

Alors que Luna me regarde avec ébahissement, je remarque un truc vert accroché à l'une de ses mèches.

— Attends, ne bouges pas... il y a une feuille sur tes cheveux.

En suivant mon regard, elle se donne un cou vif et précis sur le crâne.

— Oh, c'est rien, sourit-elle en me montrant sa paume souillée. Juste une punaise.

_Beurk !_

Luna Lovegood étudie à l'Inverness College, comme moi. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus et sa peau aussi blanche qu'une craie, elle passe rarement inaperçue. Certains trouvent qu'elle fait peur, d'autres affirment qu'elle est possédée. Je n'ai jamais compris ce mépris envers elle. D'accord, il lui arrive d'être tête en l'air – parfois complètement absente, mais rien de plus.

Je prépare l'expresso macchiato d'un client, quand Luna revient vers moi. Elle fait une drôle de tête.

— Ça va ?

— Derrière toi, à gauche, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je penche ma tête au-dessus de mon épaule.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu vois pas ?

— Non...

— Le type à la table du fond il t'observe depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il y a un homme étrange au fond du café. Un grand brun aux yeux clairs. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois à cette table. Hier aussi, il m'observait avec insistance. Avant-hier également. Et tous les jours où j'ai été de service.

— Tu le connais ?

— Non.

Je tourne la tête. Je ne tiens pas à le défier du regard trop longtemps. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

— Je crois que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent...

— Le café est bondé, Luna. Tu l'as rappelé toi-même. Concentre-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

C'est ironique que je dise ça, alors qu'il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, c'est moi qui n'étais pas concentrée.

— C'est peut-être un tueur en série. T'as vu ses cicatrices ?

— J'ai pas fait attention. Tu peux me passer une serviette, s'il te plaît ?

_Et me foutre la paix avec ce mec ?_

— Il doit pulvériser des vies rien qu'avec un souffle. Mon Dieu, regarde la taille de ses mains ! Nan, mais t'as vu la taille de ses mains ?

Alors là, je comprends que c'est peine perdue. Quand Luna entre dans ses délires, il faut beaucoup de patience pour la faire revenir sur terre. Je m'éloigne d'elle pour servir le vieil homme qui s'impatiente au comptoir.

— Tenez, Monsieur. Faites attention ; c'est très chaud.

— Merci beaucoup, jeune fille.

La queue au comptoir s'allonge encore et encore. Une tête blonde surplombe toutes les autres. C'est Drago. Un gars de ma promo et le fils d'un homme d'affaires australien.

Il me fait un clin d'œil que je feins de remarquer. Je ne suis pas du genre à dire du mal des autres, mais ce type est vraiment un bon à rien. Un enfant gâté qui pense pouvoir se taper toutes les gonzesses qu'il veut, parce qu'il est millionnaire. Je ne m'émoustille jamais pour un homme aussi fascinant, musclé, et riche, soit-il. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse et je ne suis pas fleur bleue. Les chocolats, les mamours, et les « je t'aime, bébé », ce n'est pas mon truc.

— 0,99 £, s'il vous plaît... Merci.

Par curiosité, je jette un coup d'œil au fond du café. Le grand brun est toujours là, assis seul contre la vitre. Ses yeux ne me fixent plus – Dieu soit loué. Ils sont comme absorbés par le contenu du Daily Record.

J'en profite pour le dévisager. Ce n'est pas un gars de la fac ça, j'en suis sûre. Il est si... particulier. Je l'aurais forcément remarqué.

Il a les deux bras entièrement tatoués, un écarteur dans le lobe l'oreille droite, et ses cheveux, plus courts sur les côtés, sont ramenés en arrière par de la laque. Il me fait légèrement penser à David Beckham. Le côté menaçant et hostile, en plus.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête et que nos yeux se croisent, je baisse immédiatement le menton.

— Granger, ça fait un bail... Tes seins n'ont toujours pas poussé, dis-moi. C'est pour quand ?

Avec son ton vulgaire et son air dédaigneux, Drago met mon sang en ébullition. Je deviens aussi rose qu'une truie.

— Tu veux quoi ?

— Ce que je prends d'habitude ; un cappuccino.

J'enregistre sa commande.

— Et magne-toi le cul ; je dois voir un pote !

Je fronce les sourcils, en me retenant de péter un plomb. Il a bien de la chance que je sois en service. Je suis obligée de me comporter posément.

— Avec ou sans crème ?

— Sans. Mets-moi un croissant, aussi. Quoique... La levure que vous utilisez, c'est du levain naturel, au moins ? Parce que les autres me laissent un arrière-goût écœurant sur le palet.

_Non, mais à quoi il joue ? Il se croit où, là ?_

— Drago, tu veux un croissant, oui ou non ? On n'est pas chez ta mère, ici. Tes caprices, tu les réserves pour plus tard.

— C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça ?

— Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre devant moi ?

Derrière Drago, les clients qui attendent leur tour penchent la tête et tendent leurs oreilles. Ils sont intrigués par les invectives que me lance le blond.

Même le grand brun suit la scène.

— On dirait que la petite intello cherche les ennuis.

— Tu ne m'effraies pas quand tu fais ces petits yeux, Drago. Sache-le.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs essaie de le calmer. Il la bouscule.

— Oh, laisse-la tranquille !

— Tes bras d'anorexique me font trembler de peur. Attends, je crois que j'ai une cuisse de poulet dans ma poche.

Répondre à cette connerie ? Ce serait lui accorder une importance qu'il ne mérite pas. Je crains juste qu'il se soit trompé d'endroit. Ici, on ne vend pas d'antidépresseurs.

— Laisse tomber, me dit Luna. Je vais m'occuper de sa commande.

Interpellé par les cris de Drago, M. Higgles, le patron du café, vient voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est un petit homme chauve à la moustache très blanche.

— Tout va bien, Hermione ?

— Oui, Monsieur. Rien de grave. Juste ce garçon qui nous fait un caprice.

— Votre foutue employée refuse de me servir !

— C'est faux ! Intervient la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

M. Higgles, très calme – et surtout embarrassé par tout ce tapage, ne cherche pas à savoir qui a tord. Il propose même un café gratuit à Drago.

— J'en veux plus ! Vous m'avez dégoûté ! C'est dommage que vous ne savez pas qui je suis !

— On s'en fout, en fait. Et on dit « sachiez ».

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Cet énergumène se prend vraiment pour un Dieu : c'est insupportable. « Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, et bla, bla, bla ». Non, mais, n'importe quoi ! On t'a proposé un café gratuit, accepte-le et tais-toi, bordel !

Drago lève son poing en l'air.

— À ta place, je...

— À sa place, tu quoi ?

Le grand brun condamne les bras de Drago qui a l'air d'un gringalet à côté de cet athlète.

— T'es qui toi ? S'inquiète Drago en se débattant.

Entendre Drago geindre est une douce mélodie pour mes oreilles.

— Fous-lui la paix. Tout de suite.

En plus d'avoir une barbe d'environ dix jours, soigneusement entretenue, qui accentue sa virilité, le grand brun a la voix grave.

— Lâche-moi, fils de pute !

Un profond silence s'installe dans la salle. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde retient son souffle.

Il faut voir comme les pupilles du tatoué sont dilatées...

— Ahhhhhh !

Le bras autour du cou de Drago, le grand brun semble tester une prise de catch. La tête de Drago devient toute rouge. Dans le café, c'est la panique.

Il n'y a que Luna qui trouve ce moment opportun pour se brosser les cheveux.

— Laissez-le, s'il vous plaît...

Je n'en reviens pas me voilà à secourir ce parasite de Drago, alors que je devrais le laisser se faire écrabouiller la gorge.

— Ne gaspillez pas votre énergie pour rien. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Croyez-moi.

Je tressaille et perds mon souffle quand le grand brun plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Oh, mon Dieu... Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Ses iris sont d'un bleu si clair qu'on les confondrait avec le blanc de l'œil.

C'est très effrayant.

Libre, Drago s'écroule comme un vieil objet au sol. Son coude cogne le pied d'une table. Il ne dit rien, mais on voit la colère noire dans son regard.

— Estime-toi heureux, lui souligne son tortionnaire.

Drago bredouille quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis sort du café. La tension chute. Les clients reprennent leurs discussions. Je soupire. Enfin.

— Vous allez bien ?

Je frissonne.

— Oui, je vais bien, merci.

Iris-transparents a une voix chaleureuse et rassurante, contrairement à l'instant d'avant, où il s'adressait à Drago. Mais, toutes ses balafres rendent son visage ingrat.

— J'ai apprécié votre répondant.

Les mots me manquent. Je suis comme paralysée, tétanisée par ces yeux qui me fustigent.

— Merci...

— Je m'appelle Harry, enchanté.

Il me tend sa main – sa fameuse grande main –, et je remarque qu'il lui manque un doigt... J'ai un petit geste de recul très impoli qui me fait devenir toute rouge.

— Enchantée. Hermione, dis-je en serrant sa main.

— Je sais, sourit-il. Je vous connais.

Il a des dents d'une blancheur surprenante.

— Comment ça, vous me connaissez ?

— Mais, vous êtes occupée, alors je ne veux pas prendre votre temps. Ravi de vous avoir aidé.

Il fuit ma question.

— S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi.

Il dirige son index vers moi et fixe un point au-dessus ma tête.

— Votre patron.

Je tourne la tête.

— Hermione ! M'appelle M. Higgles, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

Quand je me retourne vers le tatoué, il est déjà à plusieurs mètres de moi, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

— J'espère à une prochaine fois.

— Mais...

Je me tais, je le regarde partir. Ses muscles roulent sous son t-shirt noir et il a une démarche affirmée. Ses fesses, beaucoup plus grosses que les miennes, ont l'air musclées dans son jean sombre.

Je reviens derrière le comptoir, frustrée de ne pas avoir eu ma réponse.

— Il t'a dit quoi ?

Luna qui vient aux nouvelles je m'y attendais.

— Il espère me voir une prochaine fois.

— Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Tu ne le laisses pas indifférent !

— On a juste discuté. On ne s'est pas fait les yeux doux.

— Et vous avez discutés de la pression atmosphérique, je suppose ?

— Ça m'aurait plu.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle rit de ma réponse.

Les minutes passent, et je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je ne peux pas avoir l'esprit paisible en sachant que le grand brun me _connaît_.

— Hermione.

— Oui, Monsieur ?

— Je t'autorise à rentrer chez toi. Tu as assez bossé pour aujourd'hui.

Quel soulagement.

— Et moi, Monsieur ?

— Toi, tu vas me ranger cette brosse et nettoyer la table sept. Allez, au boulot !

Luna s'exécute, sans broncher. Je me sens mal à l'aise de partir sans elle, mais les conséquences de ma nuit blanche se font terriblement ressentir.

Dehors, je prends le temps d'aspirer l'air frais, avant de monter sur mon scooter – un cadeau de papa pour mes vingt ans.

_Tiens..._

Il y a un petit bout de papier coincé dans mon rétroviseur gauche. Je regarde autour de moi, et je déplie le papier. Un numéro de téléphone y est inscrit. Il y a même un mot :

_**Si l'envie vous prend... N'hésitez pas.**_

_**Harry.**_

Des inquiétudes et images inadaptées infectent mes pensées. Comment sait-il que ce scooter m'appartient ? Me _connaît_-il réellement, comme il l'a dit ? Et pourquoi le mot « envie » me donne-t-il subitement chaud ?


	2. Chapter 2

**_11 followers ! Whaouu ! Merci beaucoup !_**  
**_Alors, voilà la suite. Très différente du 1er chapitre (- changement de narrateur). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. *Croise les doigts*_**

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**(Harry)**_

**_{*Nv personnage : Paul}_**

— T'as été plus convaincant que je l'aurais imaginé...

Il fait entièrement noir et le bitume est mouillé. Dans cette ruelle hostile, bien connue des malfrats et des délinquants d'Highlands, les lampadaires ne fonctionnent plus. On y deale, on y organise des affrontements, on y baise des minettes excitées.

Je tire sur ma clope.

— Elle ne s'est doutée de rien. Faut croire que t'as des talents d'acteur.

— C'est le génie... C'est dans les vei-... veines... Ça ne s'explique pas...

Malefoy penche sa tête au-dessus de son épaule. Il tremble comme une baltringue. On dirait une pucelle crispée qui renifle une bite pour la première fois.

— Fais vite, Potter ! Je veux pas qu'on nous voie ensemble.

— Ferme-la. C'est réciproque.

J'écrase ma clope sur le mur qui se trouve derrière moi, en sortant la récompense de ma poche.

— Voilà.

— Que deux boulettes ? Mais, on avait dit cinq !

— J'ai changé d'avis.

Il tire une sale gueule.

— Un problème, Malefoy ?

— C'est déloyal !

Déloyale : un mot qui a une consonance humoristique dans la bouche de Malefoy.

— Je t'avais dit pas d'agressions, ni d'insultes. Tu payes le prix de ta désobéissance.

— J'ai pas été violent... Je l'ai même pas insultée ! Je voulais la déstabiliser c'est tout.

En plus d'avoir mauvaise haleine, il ment mal.

— C'est parce que tu la connais pas, hein ! Hermione, c'est un pare-chocs ! Un mental d'homme dans un corps de femme ! Combien de fois j'ai essayé de la sauter, et combien de fois elle m'a foutu des vents ? À moi, s'il te plaît ? Je te jure ; je les ai là, là !

Il a les doigts enfoncés sous la gorge et la figure méconnaissable. Je ne sais pas si je dois exploser de rire ou avoir pitié de lui. Toutes ces grimaces, toutes ces veines ressorties, tous ces postillons projetés, parce qu'une fille n'a pas voulu coucher avec lui...

Pitoyable.

— T'as fini ?

— Oui, grince-t-il en se touchant l'oreille.

Il réalise à quel point il a l'air con. Enfin je l'espère.

— Bon, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : pas un mot sur cette affaire !

C'est un rappel sous forme de menace. Toutefois, je m'autorise à être serein. Je suis à peu près sûr que cette histoire restera entre nous. Drago est un peureux ; il n'aimerait pas que son papa sache qu'il se drogue.

L'affaire conclue, je me tire à la hâte. Les flics pourraient faire une ronde dans le coin à tout moment, et je ne tiens pas à me faire coffrer.

Je monte dans la RS6 où l'autre rondouillard de Paul est en train de ronfler.

— Oh !

Il tressaille, épouvanté par l'intonation agressive de ma voix.

— T'as déjà terminé... ?

— Oui. Vas-y, démarre.

La voiture s'engouffre sauvagement dans la chaussée et l'on se fait klaxonner par une vieille dame au volant de sa Ford. Je baisse ma vitre. Je suis d'humeur taquine. Je vais la fragiliser un peu.

_C'est bizarre. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un..._

Alors que cette mystérieuse dame me regarde dans le fond des yeux et que Paul répond à son coup de fil, je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et je simule une branlette. J'agite ma main si énergiquement que la pauvre femme, troublée, mord le trottoir.

Je ne serais pas étonné de savoir qu'elle mouille.

— Hou, hou ! Harry ! Je te parle !

— Quoi ?

— Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Tu pensais à quoi ?

— À rien. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Paul relève son mono-sourcil.

— Je t'ai demandé s'il te reste du crack.

— J'ai donné mes dernières boulettes au blondinet. J'ai de l'héroïne pure, si tu veux.

Quand je repense à tout ce que Malefoy m'a dit, je regrette de l'avoir mêlé à mes histoires.

On prend une route déserte et jalonnée de grands arbres. Paul me parle, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je suis focalisé sur l'écran de mon iPhone. J'attends qu'_elle_ m'envoie un message depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant.

_J'espère qu'elle a remarqué mon mot._

Dans ma tête, je revois ses grands yeux marron et la pâleur de son teint lorsque nos regards se sont croisés. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à sa voix, et à son calme devant l'hystérie de Malefoy.

— Elle est pas mal, en fait.

— Ouais, s'écrie Paul avec les yeux qui pétillent. Surtout celle avec le sac rose !

— Hm ?

Il donne un coup de klaxon, puis brandit son bras en l'air. Ce sont les deux blondes, assises sous un abri de bus, qui retiennent son attention.

— Hé, ho ! Joli cul, la madame à droite ! C'est un vrai ?

Je frappe l'arrière de son crâne dégarni.

— Je te parle de la fille de Granger, imbécile !

— Ah...

Je tourne la tête vers le paysage brumeux, en soupirant. Quel con !

— Ça s'est passé comment avec cette fille, alors ? Elle t'a vu comme un prince charmant ? Un héros ? Un Dieu ?

— Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça. Elle a pas arrêté d'éviter mon regard, comme d'habitude. Mais, globalement, c'était pas mal.

Paul se racle la gorge très fort et à plusieurs reprises. Je le connais bien – depuis le temps qu'on fait les sales coups ensemble.

— Parle !

Il a les doigts crispés sur le volant.

— Tu envisages de le faire ?

— Sois précis. Je déteste les devinettes.

— Bah, tu vois ce que je veux dire... Cette fille, Hermione... Tu envisages de coucher avec elle ?

Je ferme les poings et je fronce les sourcils. J'espère que cet abruti de Paul se fout de ma gueule. Je l'espère sincèrement.

— J'envisage de t'arracher les dents, si tu n'accélères pas.

Il redirige lentement son regard vers la chaussée.

Les minutes de route suivantes se font dans un silence plaisant. La stupide question de Paul me trotte dans la tête, encore et encore. Me demander à moi si je compte coucher avec la petite Granger... Quelle question !

Il me semble que la réponse soit évidente.

— Tourne à droite.

— Hein ?

— Tourne à droite. Je dois voir quelqu'un.

Paul me dépose devant une petite maison apparemment abandonnée.

— C'est ici ?

— Oui.

— Mais, il y a personne...

Je lui fais signe de partir.

— T'en fais pas. Allez, on se voit plus tard.

Quand la voiture de Paul quitte la rue, je me rends discrètement dans la maison _abandonnée_. À l'intérieur, c'est poussiéreux. Il y a très peu meubles. Les fenêtres sont closes. Et il n'y a personne. Enfin, en apparence.

Parce qu'au sous-sol, le décor est drastiquement différent.

En pénétrant le sous-sol, je manque de me prendre une coupe de champagne en pleine gueule. Je lève la tête, et je vois une fille maquillée jusqu'aux dents qui me sourit.

— Excuse-moi, chaton. Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

— En dégageant de mon champ de vision.

Elle avait presque la main sous ma ceinture j'ai été obligé de la tacler fermement.

La musique, les hurlements, les rires et tous les autres putain de bruits me brisent mes tympans. Brutalement, sauvagement, je me fraie un passage dans la foule. Au milieu de ces nuages de fumée qui flottent dans l'air, ces bouteilles d'alcool qui passent de mains en mains, et ces filles totalement à poil, qui vous réclament la fessée, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que de bousculer tout le monde, si l'on veut passer.

Je tombe sur Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas à dire ; le vieillard est en extase. Il suffit de voir la rangée de dents pointues qui élargit son visage. Les gonzesses lui tournent autour, en tâtant ses parties intimes et en le foutant progressivement à poil, sans qu'il bronche. Le coquin me lève même sa bière.

— Alors, Harry ? On ne s'amuse pas ?

— Ah, Sirius... Je te cherchais !

Sirius, c'est comme un grand frère. Il aime me donner des conseils. Des conseils tellement pourris que je ne suis jamais.

Il pointe son doigt vers une rousse.

— Elle, c'est Ginny Weasley. La meilleure strip-teaseuse de la région, mais aussi une très bonne pompeuse ! Je l'ai testée la semaine dernière... C'est le plaisir ga-ran-ti, petit ! Ses lèvres sont bénies des Dieux !

Il m'offre son sourire édenté.

— Sirius, tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Je prends sur moi.

— Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour me faire sucer. Montre-moi ce que je t'ai demandé.

— Bon, d'accord. Mais, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates... Cette fille a une bouche...

— SIRIUS !

— Bon, viens, suis-moi. C'est à l'arrière.

Sirius m'amène dans une pièce éclairée par une simple bougie, où des tas de bouquins, de cartons éventrés, et de figurines extravagantes traînent au sol. Ça sent le tabac, le café, et la rouille – probablement du sang.

— Ah, voilà. Il est là !

Je suis surpris qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il me faut aussi vite. Dans un bordel pareil, je pensais que ça lui prendrait des heures.

— Regarde-moi ça, Harry ! Regarde-moi cette merveille ! Ce bijou est une véritable avancée technologique dans l'univers de l'espionnage ! Il suffit de l'avoir autour du poignet pour qu'il nous localise où qu'on soit ! De Londres à Shanghai, en passant par New York, Paris, et même Téhéran ! Partout, partout, partout !

— Toujours dans l'excès...

— Quel excès !

J'examine le bracelet sous tous ses angles. Il n'est pas mal du tout et plutôt discret.

— C'est de l'or ?

— De l'or massif ! Je te le fais à 600 £ si tu veux.

Je lui donne une liasse de 2000 £. Sirius qui pense que c'est un geste involontaire s'empresse de planquer le fric dans sa poche.

— En fait, tu comptes t'en servir pour quelles raisons ?

Il avale sa salive quand je fronce les sourcils.

— J'ai rien dit, bredouille-t-il. Ça ne me regarde pas, après tout...

Une demi-heure plus tard, me voilà dans ma piaule.

J'habite un trou en ruines. Certainement plus austère qu'une cellule de prison. Sans ameublements neufs. Que des vieilleries, des machins d'occasion. Mais, cet endroit me plaît. Il est glauque, froid, et hostile. Il me correspond.

J'entre dans la salle de bains. Comme je m'y attendais il n'y a pas d'eau chaude. Tant pis. Ma peau s'est habituée à l'eau glaciale. Et mes plaies sont moins douloureuses lorsqu'elles sont rincées à l'eau froide.

J'étale le gel douche sur ma main, puis enveloppe mes doigts savonneux autour de ma queue. Ma virilité ne tarde pas à être en érection. Je la presse violemment. D'un cou sec. Un râle long et grave sort alors de ma bouche.

— Ahhhh ! Putain !

J'entame des mouvements de va-et-viens avec ma main. Très vite. De plus en plus vite. Ma queue s'allonge et me fait mal. Je ferme les yeux, je bascule la tête en arrière. Quand le visage de la petite serveuse apparaît dans mon esprit, un filet de sperme épais explose contre le mur.

— Mmm...

En récupérant mon souffle, lentement, j'ôte la noix blanchâtre qui perle sur ma verge. Mes cheveux trempés s'abattent sur mon front et j'ai la chair de poule.

Je n'avais pas éjaculé comme ça depuis longtemps.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, mon téléphone sonne. Je vais le chercher, la bite à l'air.

.

**De :** _Paul_ **à** _1 h 17_

« À 2 doigts de mfaire bouffer par des chiens galeux :-( »

.

Alors que je supprime ce message inutile, la sonnerie de mon téléphone se manifeste à nouveau.

.

**De :** _Numéro inconnu_ **à** _1 h 19_

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger si tard. Vous devez probablement être endormi...

Je tenais à vous remercier d'être intervenu tout à l'heure, et à vous dire que JE SUIS LOIN D'ÊTRE IDIOTE. Je sais que vous mentez.

La serveuse du Higgles Coffee. »

_._

J'ai les tempes qui battent furieusement, en relisant l'avant-dernière phrase.

.

_**De :**__ Moi __**à**__ 1 h 21_

« J'espérais un message plus chaleureux de votre part. Dommage pour moi. »

.

**De :** _L'insomniaque_ **à** _1 h 24_

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'envoyer des messages chaleureux, Monsieur. J'envoie des messages uniquement lorsque j'estime que c'est essentiel. Vous n'auriez pas dû me donner votre numéro. »

.

**De :** _Moi_ **à** _1 h 25_

« Ah, mais je ne regrette pas. Par contre, VOUS, vous allez regretter de m'avoir donné le vôtre. »

.

Elle met du temps – beaucoup de temps, à répondre.

.

**De :** _L'insomniaque_ **à** _1 h 37_

« C'est une menace ? »

.

**De :** _Moi_ **à** _1 h 39_

« Non. Une vérité.

PS: J'aurais aimé développer, mais la masturbation m'a épuisé le poignet. »

.

Dix minutes. Vingt minutes. Trente minutes. Les minutes continuent de s'écouler sans que j'aie de réponse. Il semblerait que ma franchise l'ait choquée.

.

**De :** _Moi_ **à** _2 h 27_

« Je ne voulais pas vous refroidir... Excusez-moi.

Que diriez-vous qu'on se voie vendredi soir ? »

.

Pas de réponse. Quand finalement...

.

**De :** _L'insomniaque_ **à**_ 2 h 59_

« Je peux pas. »

.

**De :** _Moi_ **à** _3 h 06_

« Très bien. Je passe vous prendre demain à 18 h 45. Vous me direz, les yeux dans les yeux, à quel moment j'ai sous-entendu que vous étiez idiote. Faites de beaux rêves. »


End file.
